


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (19/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [30]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (George Shelley/Louis Tomlinson).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (19/52)

He really didn't look much like Harry, all things considered, if you looked at him for more than a passing glance: his nose was smaller and turned up, a little button-nose; his cheekbones were more defined than his dimples.

They both had those lips, though. Cocksucking lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
